Standing By
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: He lost his family to power hungry monsters, he will become symbol of fear to make the monsters stay away from others. Naruto Uzumaki the presient of Smart Brain will live a life full of danger and terror as Kamen Rider Faiz to protect the world he loves. But will his real origins make him turn against his friends and home to become a King among monsters? Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: Hello to all, Some news. I am finally (preying no mistake are going to happen) start college in a few weeks. So I won't update as much, but I will try to get some work done in my free and rare time off. Going to be a nurse is going take so much my time.**_

 _ **So yes this a Kamen Rider 555/Faiz with this.**_

 _ **DUCKS~!**_

 _ **Whoa pitchforks down~!**_

 _ **Sorry, but the reason why I wanna make Naruto of a genius like batman but more emotional and often struggling with his identity. And Faiz seems to work well with this.**_

 _ **I would like to thank Jebest4781 for helping me finish this. Check out his fics, they are AWESOME~!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

"Master Naruto, it's time to wake up…"

A blonde male at the age of twenty groaned at the sweet and calm sound of a woman he knows all too well. "Nab, please go home- err your room. I just want to sleep in after my medical test…" He groaned, trying to cover his eyes with a sheet. "Besides, I'm effing twenty now…"

"Sorry sir, but I have been threatened…" She stopped as if realizing what she said. "Ordered, by your parents to wake you up."

"Mom's prank number…" While thinking of which unholy prank, the blonde sat up shaking his head. "99?"

"100."

Eyes widening and losing any trace of drowsiness. "Oooh, pulling out the big guns." The blonde male stood in front of the woman making her blush.

"Y-You're- i-in boxers…" She stuttered out pointing at Naruto's lack of clothing.

"Huh? Oh right, damn that was a fun night." He chuckled noticing his clothes on the ground were splattered with oil marks. "Hopefully that new motorcycle will make new headlines for dad's company."

"Smart Brain."

"Narberal, you know it, you've been my maid since we were kids." The blonde said knowing the woman didn't go outside that often. "So where's the folks?"

"Downstairs in the dining room waiting. Your food is going cold."

"I'll skip it, I gotta leave quick anyway… thanks to someone." He loudly teased as the girl seem to be struck by his words.

"M-Master, do not tease me like that!"

Turning his head to show a kind smile, Naruto winked at the girl. "Can't help it, a wolf tends to do what he wants." Quickly grabbing a sun faded jean jacket and black slacks, the man left and enter a long hallway. Deadpanning at the constant reminder of the huge home he lives. "I hate the parties…"

"Mmmm…" Nab pouted as Naruto left his room.

Walking down to head for the main staircase, Naruto passed a number of frames holding pictures and newspapers that showed the logo that said 'Smart Brain.' Standing in front of a old picture that held a man that look very similar to him with a large tower that Naruto knows to well. "Smart Brain's first HQ tower, Japan…"

"I forgotten that the company was originally started in Japan." The maid started with a fond smile, "If the facts are right, your dad moved here to help make the American branch, right?"

"Right on the money. Dad wanted to show the world our fun tech and wanted to compete with the other top companies here."

"Always trying to beat the competition, eh?" Nab mused.

"Yep," Naruto said, before continuing on their downstairs.

He saw a red haired woman tapping her tiptoe with a frown…

Shit… she's still pissed…

"H-Hey ma…" The blonde weakly started as the woman slammed her foot down making the maid jump back in freight.

"Why haven't you got a girlfriend yet!?"

Ohh… that mood…

"Mother, I said that I don't want a relationship." He groaned. "And you at least got to wait a period of one month. At least a year for me… I have been hearing that line since I was able to get it up for-"

"But you must produce an heir!" She said. "I don't want to be too old by the time I'm a grandmother!"

"Don't you mean a grandchild for you to spoil, like you did me?" He said blandly as the mother made a cute smile before bonking her head. "And I wonder how we are related…"

"Kushina, if our son wants to be alone let him be." A kind blonde man said walking to the woman as she comically frowned at the response.

"Hey Dad." Naruto said, "...I feel somewhat insulted from those words…" he pointed out with a raise eyebrow. "Then again this is from you." The blonde chuckled as Minato sheepishly laughed at the comeback.

"How were the exams?"

"Terminology sometimes makes my head spin, but I have a good feeling. Pass this and I can open up my own clinic in a few months." The tired teen said before glaring at his mother. "I could have a better outcome if a certain mother didn't lock me in my own damn room with twenty-five strippers and AV actresses!"

The blonde father blinked several times before turning to his wife. "Y-You really did that, I thought you were joking when you wanted me to call Jiraiya's agents!"

"I was."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Naruto cried out.

"You can't-"

"They told me that you paid them."

…

…

…

"Well you can't just withhold my grandchildren!" Kushina pouted sitting on the floor. "Minato, ground our son for not getting laid!"

Turning back to his father, Naruto gain a look of interest. "So what's the deal? Nab told me to come down for something."

The man grinned widely as he walked to the front door. "Your birthday present!"

"What mom's trying to get me laid plan wasn't enough?" Naruto joked, but stopped as he was throw a set of keys. "What's this?"

"Your project…"

"No way…" The young man dashed outside to see the large family garden. But in the center of the white stone field… was a motorcycle. "You finished my new machine for the company?"

"Nope, that one is strictly yours and maybe one for Bruce Wayne if he ever wants to team up companies." The man said as his son looked at the machine. "Totally electrical powered, no gas."

"Sweet!" Naruto widely grinned.

"SB-555V, the Auto Vajin." Minato patted the machine as he looked at it with warm eyes. "Also, I know you rather not one, but here you go… the companies newest and exclusive mobile phone." The man handed a red box with the Phi symbol on it.

"Phones? I thought you didn't want to get into that area?" Naruto questioned as he open the box, down in it was a rectangular device, taking it out. "Flip phones, man I thought you were going advanced not the stone age~!" The teen chuckled as he tossed the object before realizing the weight it had. "Huh. Heavier than I thought."

"You'll understand soon, later after the party you will gain a chair in the membership board." The father pats his son's shoulder, figuratively shocking him in the process. "Now don't give me that look. The business has gotten better because of your ideas and working with the R&D team made this branch a great success."

"But…" The blonde look at the house and at his gifts. "I thought Danzo and the old croons didn't want an 'unworthy' man to run this company."

"Danzo is bit old school, besides you're talented." His father said before getting a call, as Naruto noticed a more bulky version of his phone, with it being gold and black. "Kushina check your phone, it's LC."

"You got new phones too?" Naruto said as his mother was pure white and blue, but far slimer. "What family plan or something?"

"It's something fun we got~" The woman patted Naruto's back before a loud explosion was heard. "Uh-oh...I think I forgot to tell Nab that I didn't turn off the prank."

"How she hasn't quit from you're antics, is a miracle." The man sighed, "Go and enjoy your bike, just some at 7:44 at the house."

"Ugh, fine…stop using those lucky numbers." Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes before starting to leave.

"And bring a girlfriend back while you're at it~!" Kushina called out

"SCREW YOU MOM!" Naruto said as he started the engine, as he heard an electrical noise. "Whoa… powerful new engine…"

"No, screw a girl!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled before revving the engine and driving off.

LINE BREAK

The young soon-to-be doctor drove down the lanes with incredible speed, "I LOVE THIS BIKE!" He screamed out in pure joy as he nearly went between to trucks. "This speed isn't even close to the custom stuff I read about!"

 _*WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO!*_

"Oh great… cops? Really?" Groaned the blonde. "They're gonna give me a ticket for speeding?...Wait… They probably will."

The blonde smiled before noticing something about this bike… a big red button…

…

…

…

"Sir, we are asking only once to pull over and-"

"Boop!" Naruto said as he felt- "HOLY CRAP THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled before he accelerated to the point that his motorbike muffler was spouting flames. Hitting the button again, the blonde noticed that the highway was now empty. "Damn must've went past the usual crowd and went into the interstate."

Turning quickly to jump over the stone railing, the blonde smirked as he resume down the road. However he saw… a truck? "Wait… I thought I got on the right side…" Moving to the side in order to go pass the speeding… "Oh hell…" Naruto eyes widen as the truck moved to where he was...moving again it followed.

 _*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!*_

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Naruto cried out.

"Override, safety for Uzumaki Naruto!''

Looking down the bike's red lines glowed before he saw the ground getting further away from him and- "Holy Ichiraku Ramen, I'm flying… Noooooo I'm not!" He roared as both he and the Auto Vajin were no longer on the interstate and was falling down. "This is how I'm going to die… Huh. Grandma Mito was right… driving is gonna get me kill- oof!" He cried as he landed on something… "Pillows? Huh…" he said as the man stood up before feeling something wet on his forehead. "Tch! Oh great, there goes my modeling career." He sarcastically spat as he noticed everyone started to crowd him. "Uh… Has anyone seen a large-'

THUD~!

Looking to left to see his new bike landed perfectly unharmed, the blonde turn his head at the crowd."Never mind…" Naruto deadpanned. "Gah…" The man gritted as he felt pain when standing up. "Guess the impact still hurt my sides…"

"Hey kid!" A motorcyclist came up to him, making him groan as the person was a traffic cop.

"Ugh… and my day just keeps getting better and better…" Naruto groaned. "Some old hag going to-" He stopped in mid speech as the person took off the helmet, showing a beautiful Asian descended woman shaking her head to fix her ebony locks as they were being restrained by her helmeted prison.

"Are you ok? I saw that truck coming from my usual rounds, it look they were going to hit you!" She said walking up to Naruto to help him up. "Wait, I know you, that… ahh! The Next Gen Brain Kid!"

"Gah…" Twitching at the nicknamed, Naruto nodded. "Yeah… that's me…" He groaned out hating that name when he made a new camera that could be combine with the high-tech flashlight to be a high-focus lids. "Sorry, I know I was speeding and all, but I…" he scratch the back of his head, "Just give me the ticket… I'll pay for it."

"No, it's fine!" The woman shook her head. "My boss is a bit of a dick, this would piss him off." Looking over to the Uzumaki's vehicle, she gave out a pleasantly toned whistle. "Nice bike. Is that prototype that I've been hearing about?"

Naruto blinked at this. She was giving him a free pass? "Uh… Yeah."

"As long as I get a ride on this baby." She turn to smirk at his face, making Naruto glared at her, shocking at his reaction.

"I'll take the ticket, thank you!"

The woman placed a hand on her hip. "I was just asking for a ride, I don't want it." She said with a frown. "No need to snap."

"Uh…"

"Wait what did you think I was going to say?"

"Sorry… I… uh, being a son of a wealthy man made me have some really bad girlfriends. Habits tend to die hard…" He said softly with a bow. "I apologize on my behavior ma'am."

"Oh..."

"And my mom keeps on me telling me to give her grandkids which I don't have time for!"

"I… have no comment on that…" She said as the two stood in silence… before chuckling. The officer then held out her hand for Naruto to take. "I'm Ellen Yin, cop to hopefully turn into something better."

The blonde smirked before smacking it, making the woman eyes widen at his cocky look. "I don't do formalities." He said before taking her hand and shaking it for a brief moment. "So Yin, wanna drive this thing? I gotta call someone real quick."

"R-Really?" She then saw the whiskered blonde hand her the keys. "Thank you!" Going back to her ride, she grabbed a few things before rushing to Naruto's motorbike. "I'll be right back in 5, no 10 minutes tops!"

"Just don't hit-"

"Hey is this the ignition?" She said hitting the turbo boost.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait!"

 _*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

"OHMYGODTHISISSOCOOL~!"

Unable to catch the woman Naruto sighed and shrugged as he opened his phone. "Dad's number should still be… 535-536-2930…" He click quickly as the phone was soon picked up, "Dad? Something happened, the bike… I think it's alive!"

"H-Huh? Ohh~ that's the emergency protection system… it was made to save reckless- Wait did you-"

"Uhh you're breaking up dad… oh no!" Slamming the phone closed, the blonde sighed… before watching Yin moving left and right across the streets. "...I fear she'll become a bit too attached to that."

LINE BREAK

"That… is… the…. most intense bike… of all of time." Yin chuckled as she shakily left the bike. "When is this model coming out?"

The blonde chuckled at that, "Actually this one isn't going on the mass production line, it's my gift." He said and saw the woman slump in defeat.

"Can't I perhaps… talk you-"

"Nope~" he smirked at her as she sighed.

"Oh c'mon!" Yin whined.

"I… oh crap, it's already eleven?! I'm late, aw man sensei is going to kill me." He quickly scrambled to his bike. "Yin, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to head to a friend's house for a small lesson. Talk to you next time!" Naruto then fastened his helmet on and revved up the engine. "Listen if I can convince my old man to make more of these, I'll send you a coupon. Later!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Yin roared as she saw the local newsstand, and glared at the title: 'Batman saves Gotham yet again from the Joker!'. "Tch, still at large…"

LINE BREAK

Heading down in less speed that he would like, Naruto made it to metal gate before hitting the intercom button. "Hey, I'm here! Is it too late to call it quits?" He joked before the gate started to move. "Guess not." Starting up his vehicle again, the blonde enter the front yard as he saw a large mansion nearly bigger than his own. He watched as an elderly man open the front doors. Smiling at the sight of him, Naruto got off his motorcycle before walking towards him. "Alfred! It's good to see you again!"

The man return the hug as he chuckled. "Goodness, I still remember the young teen who came here to learn how to make sweets. You're finally twenty-one, it's a good year for a smart man such as yourself." The butler broke the hug as he saw the new motorcycle, "I say is that yours?"

"Yes, my new and exclusive bike. Originally it was supposed to have a sidecar, but I guess have to use the next version to have it." Naruto explained as Alfred nodded.

"So its a single produce type, good, or else Master Bruce might have to start spying on your company to make sure not to fear anything." Alfred smiled with Naruto laughing.

"I-"

"Ah! The man of the hour!"

Naruto turned to see the person that he needed to see. It was tall and handsome man with dark hair and kind eyes that Naruto never thought would be there for someone like him. The man was at least another five years older than Naruto, with short comb black hair. Wearing a nice and well fitted suit, with the dress shirt with the top buttons undone. "It's good to see you Bruce, I haven't seen you in weeks. Was thinking that I might've said something in the Summer staff party!"

"Haha, no, I was busy. The company keeps me busy in the nights, you must know." The man playfully threw some punches at Naruto who did the same. "So a new bike? Minato must be really be fine with his stocks to let that piece of tech not in the company's paychecks."

"Well I still have two in the works. Long ways off but I can make them up and running in a week." The blonde said as the group enter the house. "I swear to the god's that my family once prayed to, this place just gets bigger every time."

"Well I did install the bowling and basketball court in here." The dark haired billionaire bragged as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're like that Iron something dude from those comics I used to read." Naruto laughed as Alfred smirk.

"Oh the iron-y."

"...Bad pun, Alfred. Bad pun."

"Ha, still, quick question. You think I can really get my old man's company?" He asked, showing a rare look of worry. "I'm good with techy stuff… but people… I'm like a wolf, I just make people wary of me."

"Don't worry, besides Minato will show you the ropes and ease you into things." The man placed his arm around Naruto's back and noogied him. "Don't forget I'll help out when I can."

"Thanks… come on let's chill and watch the Grand Order episode. I need to know how season 2 starts!" Naruto said running to the flat screen TV. "I need to know if Solomon is really dead."

Shaking at his young friend's love for the show, Bruce took a seat next to him. "Haven't you played the game?"

"Yeah, but the anime adaptation always changes something." Naruto pointed out before the news came up during the opening. "Aw man, that's-" His eyes widen as he saw a video of a building on fire.

 _"...Breaking news, a bomb was set off a half an hour ago. The firefighters arrived in the nick of time to prevent the flames of spreading… however the lives off two great people were lost."_

Naruto eyes widen as his pupils dilated from the news… he fell to his knees as the photos of his mother and father were on the screen.

 _"Minato Namikaze and his wife and partner, Kushina Uzumaki were deceased. Thankfully their son and now owner of Smart Brain, the third largest-"_

Alfred shut off the news as he saw Naruto totally devoid of any spirit left, "Bruce… I… I will call and make the arrangements."

Naruto slowly sat back down, "I… I never got to say goodbye…"

"I know the feeling…" Bruce said as he place his on Naruto's shoulder as he started to cry. "Let it out… it's okay…"

LINE BREAK

A WEEK LATER

LINE BREAK

Naruto was sitting down as he saw Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane walking in the room. "Don't wait on my account." He sarcastically said as they look at him.

"Naruto." Danzo said as let his only eye looked at 'child' in front of him, "We are prepared to buy your share and control of Smart Brain."

"Yeah~… no." Naruto said as he glared at them. "In my parent's will, they transferred their respective shares of this company. I have over 60 percent, you can't throw me out."

"YOu little-!" Koharu glared at the whiskered blonde. "We've been running this branch when you were still in diapers!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yet~ the company was skyrocketed after my idea to use the inventions to be compatible and enhance their functions." He turn to glared them, "I'll make a deal. Danzo, you still want to send a branch to Metropolis right?"

"Correct, we've recently acquired a deal from LexCorp. If we-"

"Cancel it." Naruto said suddenly. "we're using the money we made for the last production to start up a HQ there." The three old members glared at him, but he wasn't moved by their glares. "You can take care of things here and I'll work over there."

"And if things go wrong?" Danzo demanded as he tapped his cane on Naruto's desk.

"I'll you take my 60 percent of the company,. I guarantee that this'll be worth it." Naruto said as he placed a piece of paper. "I had a friend make this… sign it and if by the end of the year, should the branch in Metropolis make less or hamper the branch here, you win."

Danzo, Homura and Koharu whispered amongst each other for several minutes for a private discussion. It wasn't long before they ended with Homara addressing the blonde before them. "Just to make sure, this means the project that your father gave you too? The bike and phones?" Homura asked as Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto widened his eyes before growling at them. "Those are mine, not yours."

Danzo chuckled. "Now, now, you're not a child. Put those in the deal and we won't try to do cut you out of the agreement here. If not… well that's on you."

The blonde continued to glare at him, "Only if you three promise not to sell or buy anything under my name, otherwise, I can fire *snaps* you all like that." He threatened as Danzo glared at him… before signing his signature on the document.

"Remember, the company is riding on your decision. When you get to Metropolis, make sure to contact Lex Luthor, to let him know your decision as this choice of yours has affected our contract with his company."

As the other two board members signed their respective signatures, Naruto watched them carefully. "By any chance… did you find my family's phones? I heard that those were the only projects to not be found in the explosion."

"Unfortunately no," Homura started. "Otherwise, we would've push you to let us make them available to the public."

"That's all… I'll be moving this week so keep in touch." Naruto waved them away as he sighed, holding his head from the mess that happen.

When his father and mother died, it took all of his assets and favors from the companies from Japan to help with the disaster that came from this sudden change of leadership. The Smart Brain company was strong, but now the new products such as the new handheld camera and also the side-car bike that Naruto had were on hold. Thus causing the money flow for the company on a slow crawl. While Danzo and the others wanted them to be pushed out to get their royalties, Naruto needed to make sure that everyone's job were secured earning him their respect although making the older group hate him.

Not to mention that he needed to leave. His family home was gone… and after getting his diploma, he need to get his fresh start now. "Still perhaps this is for the best, with Batman here and the villains coming out of the yin-yang, I need some peaceful moments now…" The blonde whispered to himself as he looked at his phone. "I… really wish I can talk to dad… or at least ask him how did he get so lucky like those clovers he had in the old-"

 _"Password accepted it… recorded message now playing…"_

 _"H-Hello?"_ Naruto eyes widen as he heard his father's voice. _"Son… ahh my son. If you're hearing this… then you know about everything. I tried to hide it, but since you learned the truth, I have to tell you. Do you remember our house? If something happen to me or god forbid your mother, then it would self-destruct. Go there immediately. When you reach there, input 555 into the slot. Your phone will tell you the rest. My son, I pray that you forgive me one day."_

Naruto was stunned, but realized something important in his father's words. "If the house blew up on some kind of code… someone…" Nearly breaking his phone from the pressure he was using, Naruto open it one last time.

"Narberal? You can drive to Metropolis, I have to say my goodbyes." Shaking his head to hear his faithful maid asking a question, he responded. "Just saying goodbye to our old home… thanks… I'll see you at the new place." Quickly getting out of his office and soon the building, Naruto found his bike to start it up. "I hope I can get some answers."

Thanking his father's need to be walking distance to his work, Naruto made it as he saw the gate was removed since he allowed Bruce to use the lot to make a park. Riding past it was the ashy and black remains of his manor. Looking down to see his phone turning red and vibrating, Naruto knew that his reach was close.

Getting of the bike, he entered what was left of his home, to find something. Sadly he couldn't. "Dad was always the guy to keep things close to him… so…" moving forward and saw perfect black square in the ground, Naruto nodded, "His office should have it." Using his feet to kick some of the debris away, he felt an unusual pattern…

"Bingo…" was all he said when moving a black plank of wood to show a metal symbol for Phi, in it was a large slot for a… "Dad was never a tectful guy." He chuckled placing his phone in the slot as it turn and behind him a small black line appeared separating to show a flight of stairs. "Please… please let me find out what happen here."

Walking down, but not before reclaiming his phone, he saw the light above him disappear as the secret route was now closed off. "Damn…"

However the lights appeared as his flight of stairs was a long way down…

The blonde finally sighed as he saw a door in front of him when reaching the lowest point of the stairs. He took a deep breath as he push it… revealing something that shock him.

It was something out a spy movie, a giant computer and dozens of fancy and high-grade tech was all around him. It look decades advanced to what he was used to… "This must've been made when I was brought here to America. Around the time dad made Smart Brain come here."

 _"Son?"_

Turning his head to the monitor Naruto immediately ran to it. "Dad?"

 _"Welcome to Lost Paradise. This is my, no… your base now. I know it's hard to imagine, but I made it in case someone tried to harm us. But after you were born and things look fine, I was able to lock this away. Before you ask, yes there is a Lost Paradise in every major city. I hired and fired many contractors in order to make sure they never knew what the end result was. Naruto… you have to protect our kind. I know it's a heavy task with the amount of enemies and the amount of our people. But you can do this… remember…_ " A smile appeared on Minato's face, _"You're my son…"_

"Dad…"

 _"This one however is special, This Lost Paradise holds the weapon that will be the start of our legacy."_ Naruto turn his head to see a silver belt on a table as the spotlight hit it. _"Son, this is the Faiz Transformation Belt, your phone. Which isn't just a phone, has the ability to access this belt and produce the Faiz suit. The Faiz suit, is only used by our race only, no one else can use it. Otherwise it zaps them into next week, hehe…"_ The message of Minato chuckled. _"I know the path is hard, but you can do it. The rest of the suits are in different locations, go to this location to find the list for the-"_

"BANG~!"

Naruto turn his head to see a man holding a gun and he looked familiar. The gun wielder was Asian and wore both a black trench coat and a grey hat. The headwear was large enough for its wearer to use its shadow to cover most of his face. "Heh, never imagined Minato was able to hide the suits here. Much less this stupid base. Heya kid…" A darkened man gave a curt nod to Naruto. "Now… hand over that belt…" He used his free hand to reach out for it. "This isn't some game, our people need that to survive."

"No way." Naruto warned before grabbing the belt, "This is- wait… are you the one who-?"

"Yeah, I whack the man, cause he betray Lucky Clover. All these years of making those suits were wasted until we found out that the phones are the keys. But I promise ya dad, that I spare you if you comply." The man warn Naruto, "So… live or die?"

"What could this do? Why kill my father to get a stupid belt?"

"The belt is the step for immorality! All five belts can make our race live forever!" The killer of the blonde's parents yelled before calming down to some degree. "Listen kid, join us. Take your dad's place in the Lucky Clover and help us raise our King!"

Looking at the belt… Naruto felt a primal urge to… kill this man… "A wise man was told me, 'Living is hard even when you can't go on… fighting can still be a way to move forward." Slapping on the belt around his waist, the phone open up as Naruto quickly hit three buttons that might be the key. "555!"

"No!" The man quickly shot Naruto who started to have red glow that stop the bullet.

As heard the phone alarm go off with a voice that spoke out, "Standing By!"

"HENSHIN!"

Naruto placed the phone into the slot before setting it sideways, "Complete!" The voice said as red lines started to appear and circle around the man's entire body before very bright to cover the cave.

Naruto was now encased black jumpsuit with large metal chest piece on it. Red lines were all over the suit. All over his limbs were silver rings on his elbows and wrists. And his feet had black boots with silver platforms. Lastly his head was now donning a an odd helmet, with two large yellow lenses that look similar to bug eyes with a upside down 'V' separating them. The mouth were silver looked similar to a fang mouth.

The teen lifted his right hand and flick the hand as a bestially growl escape his parted lips. The teen walked slowly in a menacing way as if a stalking a prey.

"Tch...was hoping to take the easy way." The man brought his arms to make X gesture as he slow extended them down as his body shifted, skin turning grey as the body grew and turn into a bulky monster. The head look like a huge bulb with two horns coming from the sides, its arms now looked like giant rocky fists. "Die!"

The teen dodges as he brought his fist to the monster/man's stomach as he pushed him away. Grabbing the phone on his belt, he tilted to left as it antenna pointed out. Carefully tapping the numbers '1-0-3' 'Single Mode' The voice said as Naruto phone shot out a red plasma line at the beast for three seconds as it stopped with a small explosion to leave where it hit. Now hitting the numbers for '1-0-6', 'Burst Mode' The belt stated as Naruto pointed forward and clench the volume button to three golden shots hit the beast once more when it tried to stand up!

"Gah! Faiz is this strong!?"

"Hmph…" Naruto hummed as he closed the phone and placed back on his belt. "Time to end this…" He took the faceplate off the phone with astonishing no mistakes. 'It feels like I've done this before…' He thought oddly as he reached for his side to pull out the Smart Brain's flashlight. But saw the side had a new upgrade...it was a slot for the faceplate. Sliding it fast into the slot, Naruto lean down to one knee as he made his arm reached to his right knee, placed the flashlight which had now a odd connector as well. As it snap into placed Naruto adjusted to point downward. He then used his hand to open the phone in the belt as he click the 'Enter' button.

"Exceed Charge!" Naruto looked down as the belt gain a red glow, as a beeping sound came while a single glowing point went down to red line connected to his leg and the red glass in the flashlight also glow bright.

The beasts charged at Naruto who jumped back as he felt the flashlight beeping reach its height as it shot out a crimson cone made of light! The beast didn't stop as it reached the point burning him and digging in! Naruto capitalize this as he ran to it and jump sticking out his leg to hit where the light is digging in! But notice his entire foot was glowing bright red as soon as his whole body enter the empty space of the cone. Everything went white and super fast, where the body of the male vanished and the cone went in further!

In less than a second Naruto appear in the same position he was in bright red lights. However he landed as if the odd vanishing never happen, he turn as the monster twitch violently as he saw a red light in the shape of greek symbol for Phi. But stood back when the beast gain bright blue flames as it fell down turning into dust. He was about to move forward until he fell down, trying to stay awake until he passed out.

"Fufufufu, oh dear Naruto-sama fell asleep!" A airy voice said as someone took the phone off the belt and turn Naruto to his back to see his sleepy face.

"Indeed, it's a good thing she called us. If she didn't we would blow this place without knowing Minato-sama's son was here." Another voice stern and calm stated, she picked up Naruto as she walked to the stairs. "Finish things here…"

"Yes ma'am~!" The first voice said as she saw the screen that was on was back flicking on and off, "Ohh a message?"

Minato face turn stern as he spoke, _"Naruto...protect the race…"_ He stated as it shut off… _"Protect and make the Orphnoch race survive! And find our king!'_ He said as the screen appeared to show a grey monster before it went into static clouding the figure.

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

 _ **Azure King: Hello all, and I hope you all enjoy this fic. Kamen Rider 555 is personally my fav in terms in story and main character for Takumi being a loner. And Naruto is like him due to being hurt a lot, he isn't afraid of being friends but being more like family or lovers with people makes him wary.**_

 _ **Naruto is the User of 555/Faiz but unlike in the show, he won't let others steal it or borrow it.**_

 _ **Now big question should the character from Kamen Rider 555/Faiz should be in as in the members of Lucky Clover, Kamen Rider Delta, Psyga, Orga and Kaixa. Should they be in the story?**_

 _ **Another thing Naruto will get the suits. All of them and will get some new OC equipment for them.**_

 _ **Now the harem (Dons Berserker armor)**_

 _ **The harem is set!**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **OH GOD THE PAIN~! THE PAIN HURTS SO MUCH~! Okay okay~! If you really want a girl in just leave a couple reasons why~! Oww~! Who threw that bottle~!?**_

 _ **Okay since you all finish hurting me, look the harem will be secret until JL starts. Similar to Jebest did for his fic with Naruto doing Batman Eps or from the comics. Naruto will do Superman eps and Kamen Rider stuff in mine. Which brings me to another point: this Batman/Bruce Wayne is from The Batman (2004) with the Joker that looks like a jester with the hairstyle and Ethan being Clayface. This way Naruto isn't too young to hang out with Bruce, and honestly that Bruce kind of outdoor personality will be good for Naruto who will be doubting himself in the beginning.**_

 _ **Now, for now Naruto x KR 555/Faiz x DC Comics would be the only crossover. I might add Fate Elements like Jebest if things go well, but no promises XP.**_

 _ **Lastly before people point guns at me yes Narberal is Narberal Gamma from Overlord. I was going to keep her human, or will turn or was an orphnoch. Should I and should I put in the rest of the Overlord pleiades maid team in?**_

 _ **Any questions please leave in reviews or PM's and I'll try to respond next chapter or PM you.**_

 _ **Well that's it for now, I'll be updating my Infinite Stratos/Naruto fic and RWBY/Naruto fic.**_

 _ **In the words of my Queen, who is on leave due to her writing hand still recovering from a car accident and stress, Have a Nice Wheeee~! And from me wish me luck at college and future chapters~!**_


	2. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
